Return To Sender
by LilyRosePotter101
Summary: This a one shot but it could eventually turn into a story... Letters of apology to Lily, will she forgive him...


**A/N- Hey guys, this just a one shot. It's kind of not finished at the end, if there's enough response and you want me to, I might make it into a story, I just might, as there are like a ton of idea floating around in my head right now. **

**I don't own the characters. Wish I did though, cause they are pretty awesome. Hope you like it….**

**Read and Review **

**LILY EVANS**

Lily Evans was sitting at the desk in her room, trying to complete the lengthy potions essay that Professor Slughorn had set for the summer holidays. They had to explain how you brew a Draught of Living Death, in their own words. As her quill scratched against the piece of parchment, she heard a squawk coming from afar in the sky. She looked up, and noticed a small, brown and white owl flying toward her house. She opened her bedroom window, to allow the bird to fly in. In its beak, was a rolled up letter tied with green ribbon. She took the parchment and undid the bow.

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't know what to say. How can I explain the way I acted back at Hogwarts? I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry for calling you names. It was unacceptable and my behavior was despicable._

_Lily, please forgive me,_

_Severus Snape_

Lily read the untidy scribble that stretched across the page. After reading it through twice, she looked up meaningfully at the bird and, turned the parchment over. There she wrote:

_RETURN TO SENDER_

_I am not interested Severus. When you stop following him around and stop murdering people, then we'll talk.  
_

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Severus Snape was pacing by his bedroom window awaiting a response from the girl he loved so dearly. How could he have done such a thing? Lily meant the world to him, and he had just ruined the friendship they had forever. At last, he heard his owl come flying in. He took the page from the bird and read it. Tears welled up in his eyes. Did she not realize, it wasn't just a club you could ditch when you didn't feel like it anymore? He grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and scribed:

_Lily,_

_Please, listen to me! I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood! It was just for keeping up my reputation._

_Please forgive me,_

_Severus. _

He gave the letter to his owl and sent it on its way, hoping to hear a response.

**LILY EVANS**

The owl was returning. It flew in the window and dropped the letter at Lily's hand. She picked it up and her eyes swept across the page. She rolled her eyes and scribbled next to Severus' messy marks. She gave it back to the owl and off, once again, it flew.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

The letter was in Severus' hand. Why couldn't he open it? After much deliberation, he gingerly moved his hand and pulled open the letter.

_RETURN TO SENDER_

_NO- Severus! You call everyone a Mudblood, so why should I be different. And if your reputation, is more important to you, than your friends, then I don't want to be your friend. I'm sorry Sev, but that was the last straw. _

Severus clutched the letter, close to his chest. He knelt down and tears streamed from his face. The girl he loved had just told him to get lost. With his heart in many pieces, he shredded the letter, hoping to get rid of any reminders.

TWO YEARS LATER

**LILY EVANS**

"Yes! Yes James, of course I'll marry you!" Lily cried. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. James had proposed, and in a few months' time, she would be Mrs James Potter. Lily had never been happier, except perhaps than when she was with…

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

_**Charlus and Dorea Potter**_

_**Along with **_

_**Stephan and Eillen Evans**_

_**Are proud to announce the engagement of**_

_**James Liam Potter**_

_**And **_

_**Lily Rose Evans**_

_**Together they shall grow old and be merry…**_

Severus put the Daily Prophet down, revealing a long steady stream of tears running down his face. If only he hadn't chosen the Dark Lord over Lily, it would have been his name there instead of Potter's. Now, for the rest of his life, he was going to have live with the fact it was his entire fault.

**A/N- What did you think? Let me know in a review….**


End file.
